Separation of a Visionary,
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: During the Empire Era, Earandur Calaelen finds a small rebellion of Jedi on the planet of Dantooine. This is his life. This fic is created based on real roleplay events in the MMO, Star Wars Galaxies.
1. Episode 1

**[Author's Note: Before you read, please realize that this is a no-effort story. I don't put any effort into length, or skill, or style. This is just a way to better grasp my character and the chapters are all pretty short. So, you've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE 1.**

Nym's Stronghold, Lok.  
18 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin)

His mission was simple: Go into town and grab some supplies from the merchants. It was something Earandur did often for his father, usually when Alado was busy working. The young boy, only around thirteen years of age, his lekku weren't quite grown out all the way, they only reached to his shoulders. His black pants and vest were the normal attire for the hot rocky surface of Lok. He and his father lived just on the outskirts of Nym's Stronghold. At least once a month, the merchants would come in and Earandur or his father, Alado, would stroll down to the small town and buy supplies.

Alado's son was just on his way back from such a chore. He had paused on his way to eat a quick snack, he found he had just enough money to get a small fruit for a little something extra. He felt slightly guilty for spending his father's extra credits, but in the end it was worth it, he figured. The suns were high in the sky, and the ground below was darkening. One sun was hidden by the looming figure of Tatooine that always hovered in Lok's sky.

Deciding that it was about time to get back home, Earandur began walking toward his house. He could see it in the distance, across the flat plain that stretched beyond the starport. He always had wondered what was on the other planets out there. He knew that he had been born on Ryloth, but what from what he remembered, it was a lot like Lok: rocky and very hot.

Closing upon his home, he noticed and unfamiliar speeder sitting at the front. He walked around to the back of the house, through his usual entrance. As he approached the back he heard his father's voice conversing with another. The voice was gruff and loud, as well as being very unfamiliar. Earandur inched to the door when he heard the loud sound of a blaster shot ringing from the house.

A JEDl TEMPLE, Dantooine.  
13 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin)

"There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force."

The Jedi Master that stood before Earandur seemed tall and intimidating, yet wise and trustworthy at the same time. The man had introduced himself as Master Sol, the Grandmaster of the Order. At age eighteen, Earandur still couldn't quite believe how he had gotten here. So much had happened in the past seven years that the twi'lek couldn't completely believe it. Only a day or so ago he was still on Tatooine, living in Bestine, and now he was becoming a Jedi.

"Please state the class you plan to join, and the crystal they use," Sol addressed the new students. There were two other people kneeling on the rug next to him. He looked to them and let them respond first. One was to be a Guardian, the other a Mystic.

"Consular, sir, it has a green crystal." Earandur responded, trying his best to sound formal and respectful. Ever since he had discovered his Force ability, he wanted to know more of the Jedi, and when he came to Dantooine to find this Order, he was utterly amazed that the Jedi could still exist. He had honestly thought they had all been wiped out and destroyed.

"Good," Master Sol continued, "If you would, then, please follow me to the Academy for the second part of the Ceremony."

Everyone stood and made their way out of the grand hall that stood at the center of town. Earandur marveled once more as he stepped out of the giant structure to see the two large halls that were the Archives and Academy. The idea of training as a Jedi became more tantalizing with every step he took. It was the dueling portion of the Ceremony, where each padawan would come to test their skills. Earandur took a seat on an ottoman and gripped his father's lightsaber in his hand. The artifact hadn't left his side since his father's death all those years ago. Earandur knew now that his father was once a Jedi, and he was ready to make his father proud. He stood as Master Sol summoned him.

"You are a Consular, yes?" the Master asked. Earandur nodded in response. "A wise path, one of much study and discipline."

Aren't they all, though? Earandur asked in his head. He didn't voice is opinion, however, and bowed. Sol bowed as well, and Earandur ignited the lightsaber, the familiar blue glow and soft hum vibrated a sense of confidence in the young Twi'lek. The master before him was of the human race, he was at least a head taller than Earandur with dark hair that covered his hair and chin. Earandur stepped forward quickly, and thrust his saber forward.

With pure simplicity, the Master batted the saber away. Earandur stumbled back and grunted. He looked up and then ran forward, swinging an uppercut. Just as he thought the saber would make contact with its target, an emerald blade parried his own and sent Earandur stumbling back, falling on his behind when Sol delivered a small push with the Force.

"Good," Sol muttered, signaling for Earandur to return to his seat.

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or the locations mentioned. The only thing I own in this fic are the characters of Earandur Calaelen, and Alado Kairn. All other people mentioned directly are players in Star Wars Galaxies that do not belong to me. I thank them for letting me use their characters!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

Nym's Stronghold, Lok.  
18 BBY

Earandur inched to the door. He came to his home to find unfamiliar voices from his home, naturally he was curious, and so he sneaked to the back of the house to eavesdrop. Suddenly, he heard the loud sound of a blaster shot ringing from the house. A wave of fear and adrenaline rushed through the young boy's body. He cautiously poked his head into the doorway. Thankfully, he realized, his father was alright. However, there was a person heavily coated in armor standing in front of Earandur's one and only parent.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," The father, Alado, said. The bounty hunter scowled in response.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Jedi. I've spent nearly twenty years fighting your kind, and just because you're nearly extinct now doesn't mean you aren't easy to find."

Alado stiffened, glancing at Earandur. The bounty hunters back was toward the younger twi'lek, so he went unnoticed by the predator. "Very well, then," Alado said, "You want a Jedi? Come get me."

Within a split second, a small metallic object came flying from a shelf on the opposite side of the room, landing into Alado's outstretched hand. A blue blade sprung forward and hummed violently as he swung forward. At the same second, another blasterbolt screeched forward, deflected by the lightsaber.

Several more blasterbolts shot from their barrel as the bounty hunter backed up quickly. Alado deflected the bolts as he advanced forward, backing the bounty hunter into a corner. With one last precise swipe, the gun barrel fell to the ground, smoking. The bounty hunter, however, didn't flinch. As if he anticipated the blaster being destroyed, he shoved the broken hunk of metal into the stomach of the Twi'lek, who jumped back, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed for a moment, and before he could regain his composure, the bounty hunter swung his leg up and kicked Alado in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Earandur gasped in a mixture of fright and surprise as he flinched away from his father's pain, yet he couldn't completely turn away. It was as if turning back now would be a betrayal to his one and only parent

Tears stung the boy's eyes as he watched the scene unfold. The bounty hunter had walked to the Jedi and began to kick him in the head before he could move, rendering the twi'lek unconscious. The bounty hunter smirked.

"For being a Jedi," he mumbled, "You would've thought you would have a bit more fight in you."

Slowly, the bounty hunter reached down to where the lightsaber had fallen, ignited it, and plunched it to the heart of Alado Kairn.

A JEDl TEMPLE, Dantooine  
13 BBY

Earandur waited anxiously in the turbolift of the Academy. On his way to his first class, he tapped his foot awkwardly, adjusted his new padawan robes, moved his lekku into new positions. Though the ride was short, it seemed extremely long. 'Nerves do that to you,' he told himself, 'You know that from experience.'

When the movement had stopped and the door opened, the twi'lek stepped out into the long, high-ceilinged corridor and made his way to the second room on the right. The class was specific to Consulars, something Earandur wanted to pick up on since it was his chosen class. He walked in shyly, looking at the other students around his age. He noticed one who he recognized, the two were neighbors. At the front of the class was a very heavy-set wookiee. Like all Jedi Masters, his rank alone intimidated the padawans. The fact that he was a wook made things a lot worse.

Earandur sat down and looked up to the Master as he began speaking.

"Greetings," he gave a slight bow, "My name is Checobacca. I'll be your instructor today."

Without wasting any time, he delved into his lecture. Without missing a beat, Earandur had loosened up a bit and was quickly intrigued. He knew his best skills lay in the area of smarts and logic. He studied hard and learned all he could.

Within an hour or so, the lecture was at its end. Earandur stood up silently as the Master made one last announcement.

"For those of you in need of a Master, I'll be holding a tournament of sorts to decide who to pick. It will be within a week, upstairs on the roof of the Academy."

Earandur quickly decided that he wanted to go to this tournament. He needed a Master, and he felt that he may get just what he needed from this wookiee.

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or the locations mentioned. The only thing I own in this fic are the characters of Earandur Calaelen, and Alado Kairn. All other people mentioned directly are players in Star Wars Galaxies that do not belong to me. I thank them for letting me use their characters!**


	3. Episode 3

******Episode 3**

A JEDl TEMPLE, Dantooine.  
13 BBY

Earandur stiffened as he walked into the Academy. He gripped his lightsaber tightly, readying himself for Checobacca's competition. He had only been in the guild a couple weeks, and he still was carrying his father's lightsaber like a child with his blanket. It was pathetic, Earandur knew, to keep it after all these years, but he didn't care. It was his weapon for now, until he could create a new one. He was content with it. Looking around, he entered the arena to find three other padawans there, none of which he recognized. He walked over and took a seat. He also saw a rodian standing in the corner of the room, who he assumed to be a Master.

"Your task today," Checobacca began, addressing the prospective students, "Is to begin a four-way duel. You want to get all the other padawans to step outside of the ring…the last one standing will be the one honored to be my new padawan. Get in your places, please.

Earandur stood and walked to the farthest right corner and stood, mentally preparing himself for the battle. 'I can do this! It'll be easy!' he told himself. He'd been through so much already that he felt he could take on these other padawans. He would go for the one ahead of him first, and then he'll go for whoever is closer.

"Begin."

Earandur ignited his lightsaber quickly and rushed forward. A smirk on his face, he swung up, and then brought his lightsaber down. Earandur's opponent swung his training saber up and parried the blow. The result being that Earandur's lightsaber went skittering across the floor. The blue training saber then came up to swing to his head. He ducked to avoid it, yet the human padawan was a quick-thinker, he used the Force to thrust his opponent back and out of the ring. Earandur was flung to the side like a limp doll and landed with a roll outside of the ring, knocking a few ottomans out of their place.

"You're out!" Checobacca called to Earandur. The disqualified padawan scrambled about to stand up, ready to protest. When he realized it wasn't worth the fight, he stiffened and went to pick up his lightsaber. Frustration welled up in Earandur as he tried to fight back angry tears, he sat on the stairs and tossed the lightsaber angrily to his side, and shoved his head into his hands, his lekku instinctively wrapped tighter around his neck and tucked into his shirt, as if the gesture would hide him from the world. He groaned inwardly as he reflected on how horribly he did.

He looked up just in time to see the Rodian master walk toward him. Earandur tried not to groan again, hoping that this person would just walk by…but he didn't. He stopped in front of Earandur. The twi'lek was about to stand up when he realized that the rodian was just as tall as he was when he was sitting. Earandur would've laughed if he weren't so upset.

"Hello, Padawan," The Rodian said, tipping his round hat. Earandur caught the glint of blue skin, and Earandur remembered that he was never a fan of the color blue. "My name is Leeco, what is your path of Study?"

'Leeco is a dumb name, too.' Earandur thought bitterly at the short creature that decided to interrupt his moping. "I'm a Consular, sir. My name is Earandur."

Nym's Stronghold, Lok.  
18 BBY

Panic began to flood over Earandur. It couldn't be…his father was dead! No, this wasn't happening. As soon as the bounty hunter was gone, the twi'lek scrambled into the house, tears sliding down his cheeks. He shook the limp form that was his father violently, hoping that he would wake, but there was no response. Hoarse cries came from his mouth as he tried desperately to believe that his father's death was all a lie.

The weight of reality slowly became too much as Earandur realized he had nothing left here. He picked up the lightsaber that his father had owned and ran out the door. He had nowhere to go, but he ran anyway. Within a few minutes he was at Nym's Stronghold, looking wildly around for some sort of help.

After several minutes of running and looking for help, it seemed some stormtroopers had seen him and started heading his way. Earandur hadn't heard anything good about Stormtroopers from his father, so naturally he became worried. He didn't want to be caught by the Empire, so he ran back around the starport. He looked for some escape…That was when he saw a Mon Calamari pilot packing things into his ship. As the pilot walked around to the cockpit, Earandur was able to jump into the cargo hold before it was closed and stowaway.

The door finally closed and Earandur thought of the possibility that the cargo hold might not be pressurized, which would end his trip really quick. Well, there was no turning back now. Earandur found a place to sit and he waited, listening to the ship's rumbling as it left the ground.

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or the locations mentioned. The only thing I own in this fic are the characters of Earandur Calaelen, and Alado Kairn. All other people mentioned directly are players in Star Wars Galaxies that do not belong to me. I thank them for letting me use their characters!**


End file.
